Innocent Imprint
by dallo33
Summary: Diala is a shy and innocent girl with low self confidence. Paul is hormonal teenager that is full of himself and is a ladies man. Paul also bullied Diala alot since childhood. What do u think will happen if Paul, our player, imprints on Diala, the shy, decent, and traditional girl?
1. Chapter 1

**INNOCENT IMPRINT**

**Disclaimer:**** i don't own twilight or its charaters. i only own characters that aren't in twilight :)**

**hope u enjoy and plz review :***

**Diala's POV :**

_It started as usual, by me walking in the woods at night. Why at night? I have no idea. I decided to head back home. Suddenly, I heard a snap of twigs behind me. I turned around slowly, and saw a huge horse-sized silver wolf. A normal person would have screamed and ran away, but somehow, I felt safe in the presence of this wolf. He had an intelligent look in his eyes that were almost human. The eyes look familiar, and I could swear I saw them somewhere, but I didn't remember where._

_The wolf was getting closer even though he wasn't moving. I realized that I was the one that was moving towards him. I raised my hand slowly to touch him… I almost did…_

"Lala… Lala" I heard someone say my name in the annoying wake-up-right-now tone. "Wake up, we will be late for school." I felt my nine-year-old brother, Dany, climb on my bed and started jumping to wake me up. What a way to start a day.

I got up, picked up the outfit I prepared yesterday and went to the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower, then got dressed. As I was drying my hair and brushing it to tie it into my usual ponytail, I couldn't help but think about the dream and how it is the seventh night in a row that I dreamt about it. I also couldn't shake the feeling that there is something going to change… something big.

So, my name is Diala Faber, I'm sixteen years but I'm in junior year because I started school early. I'm shy, quite around strangers, but with my friends and people that I'm comfortable with, I'm quite the opposite.. I also have low self-confidence although my friends think it's unreasonable since they think I'm beautiful (I don't think so) and smart and don't need to worry about others.

By others they meant Paul Meraz, my bully, my personal moving hell.. He has always bullied me since as long as I can remember. Thanks god he's been absent for the past two weeks. I was so happy about his absence because for once in my life I didn't dread going to school. I hope he won't be at school today too.

I entered school five minutes late. I rushed to my locker and took the books that I need for the next period, biology. I ran to class and entered. Since I was Mr. Schmitt's favorite student he didn't give me detention, he just lectured me, which is more embarrassing. I apologized and walked to my seat with my head down and my face bright red.

When I sat down I heard a chuckle beside me. I froze. I was surprised that my partner's seat that was empty for two weeks is now filled, which means the devil is back. Did u guess who the devil is? Yes, it's Paul. And on his first day back he finds my embarrassment funny. Great. Typical Paul.

I sneaked a look at him. I was shocked beyond believe by what I saw. He grew about a foot more, and gained really buff muscles like a weight-lifter. He also cut his hair short. All in all, he looke HOT! Wait, what? I'm not supposed to think that. He is my bully… my enemy.

I was so confused by my train of thoughts so I started rummaging in my pencil case for a pen. I found one and took it out harshly because I was angry with myself.

It seems that today is my unlucky day. Because the pen flew out of my hand and towards Paul next to me. I saw it hit his neck.

He suddenly turned to me, "what the f-" he stopped mid-sentence as our eyes met. I was so nervous and afraid of his reaction because he is known to be loud and violent verbally and physically . however, the look on his face surprised me. I saw as the emotions in his eyes shifted from anger and irritation, to amusement, adoration and some other feeling I couldn't comprehend. His eyes sparkled and darkened at the same time, his mouth opened, jaw almost hitting the floor as he looked at me up and down as if checking me out. I dismissed this idea immediately, I wasn't interesting enough to look at, and Paul is known for being a player… a ladies' man… a man-whore… all of those. He only uses girls. And I'm not a slut for sure, so I'm not his type. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved v-neck white shirt with some writing on it and a black wool jacket and white sneakers. Nothing revealing, but I noticed my shirt is down a little exposing little cleavage so I quickly up my jacket earning a weird look from Paul, almost pleading.

I heard a muffled laugh from behind us. I looked and it was Jared Cameron, Paul's best friend. I then remembered that he also was absent for a week or so. He became as big and as buff as Paul. He even had the same hair cut. I looked at him weirdly, questioningly,, he only looked at Paul and said, "you're screwed." Paul shot Jared a glare that made him shut up immediately.

Pail turned to me looking me in the eyes. He scooted closer till our arms were touching. I moved away to the edge of the desk, almost falling, but he caught me and came closer again. "Why are you moving away from me?" he said softly in my ears. Seriously, what is wrong with him today?

I couldn't control the blush that crept to my cheeks. He leaned closer and I leaned back, he leaned in again "No need to be shy, sweetheart…" he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. What the hell?!

"Are you crazy? Get off me, idiot!" I don't know where the burst of courage came from but I happily welcomed it.

"And what if I don't?" he smirked. Did he just smirk? I imagined devil horns above his head. I pushed myself off the desk. I realized that the whole class, including the teacher, were looking at me. Some were even chuckling.

"Is there a problem Ms. Faber?" asked the teacher. "I'm not feeling well Mr. Schmitt. Can I go to the nurse?" I asked him. He nodded. As soon as he did I ran out of class.

**Tadaaaaa! hope u guys liked it and plz tell me what u thin since its my first story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey every one! i'm really satisfied with the amount of followers and reviews and PMs i got in one chapter so here's my second one, hope u enjoy.  
please tell me what you think and review more :)**

disclaimer: i dont own twilight (i just wish)  


**Chapter 2**

**Diala's POV**

I walked through the hallways, heading towards the girls' bathrooms.

"Hey, wait up!" The dreaded voice of Paul called from behind me. I quickened my pace, not wanting to look behind me. "Sweety, please wait!" I felt him right behind me, then his hand caught my shoulder and stopped me right on spot. I turned around and gathered all the courage I could, "What do you want?" I said sternly. He stared at me, not blinking, as if admiring me. I kicked that idea out of my head, because this is Paul Meraz we are talking about. And we all know that Paul Meraz doesn't admire or even respect girls, he uses them.

I pushed his arm off me. A look of hurt crossed his face but disappeared quickly that for a second I thought it wasn't there. But I knew what I saw. I turned to walk again but he stopped me.

"Baby, don't walk away from me." He pleaded. What. The. Hell?

"Don't call me that!" I said through gritted teeth, "and who do u think u are to tell me what to do?" I yelled. That was a rhetorical question, but apparently he was too dump to realize that.

"I'm Paul Meraz." He said smiling and extending his hand. Oh god what an idiot! God save me!

"I know who you are, PAUL," I spat his name, "it's kind of hard not to know the person who has been making your life a living hell by bullying ever since kindergarten." I said. His face was dumbstruck. It was priceless. As if what I said shocked him. Well, HELLO, he was the one bully after all, how come he is shocked? Then a look of realization hit his face, then it changed to slight anger, then quickly to determination. What was with this boy today?

"Baby, I'm so so sorry..." he said pulling me closer to him, his hands around my waist. I was too shocked by the fact that Paul Meraz was apologizing to realize what he was doing. It didn't take me long to realize. I immediately started pushing him away but he didn't budge. I pushed harder and harder but all was in vain, like he was made of rock.

He rest his big head on my shoulder and breathed on my neck sending shivers down my spine. He realized that because he smirked. I decided to hit him where it hurts. I kneed him in the groin. He let out a gasp and his hold on me loosened. I took that opportunity and pushed him away. I slapped him hard and ran to the girls' bathroom. On my way, I felt my hand hurt like I just hit a rock. I will need ice later..

In the bathroom I saw Noura, one of my best friends beside Maya, she was altering her make-up as usual. She was very beautiful I didn't understand why she even bother with make-up.

When she saw the frightened look in my face mixed with anger, she said, "let me guess, it's Paul again, isn't it?"

"You knew?!" I yelled, "why didn't you tell me that he was back and so buff like hulk?"

"I wanted to but you where late and I went to class." She defended.

"Well you could've texted me!" I said.

"I forgot, OK. Besides I didn't know you will be late, I thought you aren't coming." She said back. I know it wasn't her fault, I was just nervous, angry, and surprised at what just happened. I found myself wondering why was he acting so strangely, showing sudden interest in me. Then it clicked, it should've clicked before, knowing this is Paul's new way of bullying. He wanted to play with my emotions... he thought he could play with me. I'm sure this is one of his pranks... a joke to laugh at with his friends... or it could even be a bet or a dare to get in my pants. That's got to be it.

"Earth to Diala, hello!" I saw Noura waving her hand in front of me.

"What?" I snapped at her for pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

"I was asking you this time." She said. She knew how Paul always bullied me, calling me nerd and ugly, and many other hurtful names. He also bumped to me a lot or tripped me to fall on the floor, or drop my books. I've gotten used to go back home with bruises in various places.

The bell for the second period rang, so we decided to ditch so I can fill her in on what happened and also to avoid the wrath of Paul in the hallway and in class, because we have second period together too.

After I told her everything, we decided to avoid him and ignore him till he eventually gives up. I may put on a brave face in front of her or in front of anyone for the matter, but inside I'm dying of fear. Who knows what he might do to get back at me after the kneeing-and-slapping him incident.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of second period, Noura and I got out of hiding. She headed to her locker which was the opposite end of school from my locker, so I had to walk away alone to get stuff for third period. The hallways slowly became empty.

As I reached my locker, I stopped in my tracks. What I saw made me freeze. Paul was standing by my locker. When he saw me, he came towards me. I took a couple of steps back unconsciously.

"Where were you? I searched for you everywhere. Are you alright? I was so worried. I need to talk to you." He said. I was shocked and afraid at the same time. Why was he so worried? I asked myself. I thought this was a trick to get closer to me and hit me.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." I stuttered. He looked confused for a moment, then seemed to realize what I was talking about. And before he could say anything, I cut him off, "it was s-s-s-self-defense, please don't hurt me." I pleaded. My voice was full of fear. I have to say I sounded pathetic.

His expression changed to shock, "I would never hurt you." He said. He came closer and I stepped back but my back hit the lockers. He continued coming to me.

"I gotta go" I said.

"No please stay" he said. By now he was so close that if I lifted my arm, I could touch him.

I felt cornered... trapped. I looked into his eyes, afraid of what I might see. I was surprised. He looked gentle and concerned. I was lost in his beautiful eyes, they darted to my lips then back up again, he leaned closer. I turned away when I realized what he was trying to do. As much as he is hot, I wasn't raised that way. I couldn't and wouldn't give myself in to a man if we weren't married or at least very serious. And of course Paul isn't the type. As I was trying to escape, he caught my arm firmly, "I said stay." He said, his voice slightly irritated. I was so afraid, I didn't know what to do.

He seemed to see the look of fear in my eyes, because he said, "Don't be afraid, sweetheart, I'll never ever hurt you, and I will never let anyone hurt you either. I'm so sorry for the past, it was so stupid and childish. I'll really my best, I'll try my best to make it up you. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you, baby. I promise."

I was so shocked from everything... how sincere he sounded and the fact that he apologized, and most of all shocked because all of a sudden he was interested in me.

I suddenly felt his lips on mine. At first, I was shocked. His lips were so soft and warm. The kiss was sweet, but as I wasn't responding, I felt his panic and the kiss became urgent, wanting to get a response. I don't know why... I don't know what took over me, I just found myself kissing back. It was very nice and sweet, I felt butterflies in my stomach, sparks and fireworks in the air. I felt his tongue moving on my lips asking for entrance. This move woke me from my daze. I pushed him away suddenly taking him by surprise, and tried to escape again, but again he caught my arm.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed myself on you. But please don't walk away." He pleaded. When i didn't reply, he smiled and said, "this was the best kiss in my life, because you kissed me back..." his voice was dreamy. I blushed, he noticed it and smirked. When i saw him smirk, I glared at him. I turned to go but he caught me.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Just as I said that, Damon appeared. Apparently, someone (being Noura) told him what happened earlier in the morning, because as soon as he saw how Paul was holding me and how irritated and afraid I looked, he rushed at my side and pulled me from Paul and pushed Paul away. That was a bad move. Paul looked so angry, he started shaking.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Paul said with a growl. Do people usually growl?

"Well she did seem happy standing with you and being humiliated again." Damon said bravely. Was he out of his mind? But it was sweet that he was defending me against Paul. Damon and I have been on a couple of dates and he such a sweet guy.

"Well what gives you the right to assume that? What's she to you?" Paul was clearly irritated.

Damon looked at me and said, " I wanted to wait until Friday night to ask you, but it seems I have to now, will you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**People i am so nervous about this chapter, i dont know why. i guess because it is mostly informative and expressing of Paul's feelings, so there is no nuch action but i promis it will be very exciting later :)  
hope u like it everyone and dont forget to review :)**

disclaimer: i dont own twilight (sigh)

**Chapter 3**

**Diala's POV:**

I was silent for a moment... shocked. Although Damon isn't the hottest or the most popular, but he is certainly the sweetest.

Before I could say anything, Paul interrupted. "No she won't, she's mine you bastard!" Paul yelled grabbing Damon from the collar of his shirt, about to punch him. At this point I snapped. Who the fuck gave him the right to make decisions for me?

I placed myself between them separating them, putting a hand on each of the chests. I couldn't help but realize how Paul's tough chest relaxed under my touch. I admit I was flattered, but that doesn't change what he just did. "Who gives you the right to make decisions for me? And how dare you assume that I'm yours? I'm not a possession. I don't even like you!" I said to Paul. "And yes, Damon, I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled at Damon.

Damon looked like the happiest man on earth while Paul looked like someone just stabbed him in the heart. So I'm guessing that no girl has ever refused the La Push man whore, and boy was he shocked. But it was so strange how he started shaking and ran out of school.

**Paul's POV:**

I ran out of school shaking. I can't believe it! I just imprinted on the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But she is so shy and seems innocent. And she hates me because I bullied her. I cringed at the thought. How come I was so stupid and blind that I didn't notice her beauty? but that wasn't why I was so angry. It was the fact that now and right in front of me she gained a boyfriend. I know I shouldn't be surprised, she's beautiful and of course she would have boys roaming around her. But why did she agree? Didn't she feel the pull?

Sam, our alpha, had explained the imprint. It's when we look into our soul mate's eyes for the first time after we phase and we know immediately that she is the one we are meant to be with. We feel the need to protect her and make her happy at any expense. Sam imprinted on Emily and were happy together after facing some drama, but even throughout their problems, Emily felt the pull deep down. Jared who got back a few days ago, imprinted on a girl in his history class called Kim. He got it easy because Kim seems to already love him. So why doesn't my angel at least like me? And why did she agree to be with someone else?

At the thought of that I felt myself shaking more, so ran deeper into the woods to make sure no one sees me and phase to a huge silver wolf. Once I was in wolf form, I could hear Sam in my head. One of the perks of being a werewolf (actually a shape-shifter), is the ability to read each others minds but only in wolf form. Sam sensed my irritation.

_What's wrong Paul? Why aren't you at school? __**- Sam**_

_I imprinted__** - me**_

_Congratulations boy! Emily will be so happy that there will be another wolf girl __**- Sam**_

_I don't think she wants too, Sam. It's Diala Faber. She absolutely hates me because I bullied her since childhood, not to mention my reputation in La Push as the biggest man-whore and player. I have a past with almost all girls in the school. Oh, and let's not forget her lovely boyfriend that she agreed to be with right in front of me __**- me**_

_I replayed everything that happened today from the moment I imprinted on her to Sam._

_If you want my point of view, I think she is letting her brain guide her, but deep down in her heart she feels the pull, but she is very confused as to why. __**- Sam**_

_what do you mean? How do you know? __**- me**_

_Paul, seriously, how were u a ladies' man when you can't even interpret a girl's actions or know how she thinks? __**- Sam**_

I growled, it was not the time for this. _Get to the point, Sam. __**- me**_

_Idiot, didn't you feel how she kissed you back? And how she gets nervous when you are too close? But she is obviously running away from you because she knows you reputation and you bullied her for years! And don't forget that she must be feeling the pull and it might be confusing her. __**- Sam**_

I smiled as I remembered our kiss... our first kiss... her lips are so soft and taste delicious, like cherries. They're so addictive that I can't wait to taste them again.

_You won't if there's nothing official between you. Even if you were her boyfriend you won't go further than kissing. Don't forget that she's from the Faber family, and her father is a member in the council which will make it easier for you that he will understand you and allow her to be with you, when she agrees. Anyway, they are very traditional and have their children raised very well. Diala is the most decent one. She won't give in easily. __**- Sam**_

After that, Sam phased back to go to Emily, and I decided to run around to let out my anger. I needed to think of a plan to gain her trust back... well gain her trust since I never had it. This idea kills me. How come I was so stupid, cruel and most importantly blind? How come I never noticed the beauty of my angel? Will she ever forgive me and trust me? Will she accept me?

I have to do something. I have to show her that I'm not the same idiot that I used to be... I had to prove to her that o changed... that I'm willing to do anything for her... that she is and will always be my one and only. If you told me this would happen to me before, I would've laughed. But now, I'm totally whipped. Oh my god. Me, Paul Meraz, whipped be a girl. But I love it. Diala... her name is so beautiful... she has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it.

Then I remembered Damon. I know that guy, and I have to admit he is really good and sweet and knows how to treat a girl, unlike me. It's official, I have competition. I have to be sweeter than him and better. If Damon treats her like a princess, I will treat her like she deserves to be treated... like a queen. She is not like all the other girls. All girls always throw themselves at me or give in easily when I approach them, but not Diala... she is special... she is worth going after and be treated with respect. I should try my best and give all I have to win her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry, my dear readers. i now i am probably the worst author ever, but for the past couple of months i had some problems at home and i couldnt write... i hope you can find it in you to forgive me and tell me what you think of this chapter. i already have the next one ready so if you like this chapter i will post the next one very soon :)  
love you all. :)  
Disclaimer: i don't own twilight. (i just wish)**

**Chapter 4**

**_Paul's P.O.V_**

It's been a month and Diala is still with Damon. Every time I tried talking to her she would avoid me, and every time she sees me she turns and heads to the other direction. A lot has happened in this month though, many have phased. Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, and surprisingly Leah. Apparently she is the first and only female to ever phase. Seth imprinted on Noura, Diala's best friend. And Jacob imprinted on Rawan, the new girl and she is also close friend to Diala and Noura.

Nora is refusing Seth because she thinks she deserves better. Rawan is refusing Jacob because she is not into dating and doesn't believe in love, she also doesn't trust men because of all the terrible experiences her friends had and they became and miserable and brokenhearted. And Diala, well you know, I was her bully and my reputation as La Push player doesn't help. Not to that they all think we are a gang on steroids. So... we are screwed.

Here I am in biology, my now favorite class because I sit beside her. I tried to talk to her but she ignored me. Her phone vibrated and she took it out under the table so the teacher won't see it. She read the text and smiled brightly and blushed. It must be from her boyfriend. And the idea of someone else making her blush, makes my blood boil. I want to be the one to make her blush and smile like that. When the bell rang, she packed her stuff so quickly that I didn't get the chance to say anything. When she got out of class, I followed her. And guess who was waiting outside.. Damon.

I'm getting tired of this. I need her. She doesn't even seem to want to forgive me or give me the chance to talk to her. I desperately need a plan, but I doubt any plan would work if she is still with that idiot. What confuses me though is how her heart beats faster when she notices me near her. The good thing is that this means that she feels something. The bad is, she is fighting it… I don't know what to do. I decided to try and think about something else for now. I started thinking about Emily's birthday today, that will be held in Sue's diner. I think I will get her a key chain of a black wolf (Sam's wolf fur color). As I was thinking, Seth and Jacob popped beside and started talking. There was a dance this weekend at school and Seth is planning to try dancing with Nora and show her that he is not as bad as she thinks. Perhaps I will try to dance with my angel too. But she will surely be with Damon all the time, but I'll try anyway. Jacob still didn't know what to do. He looked so sad.

"Hey, Jake, didn't you say that she isn't going to the dance with anyone yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't think she will either. She doesn't want to." He said.

"Why don't you ask her to the dance? Convince her that it's just for the dance and that it's not actually a date. Once she agrees and you two are there you turn on the charm and start impressing her. I'm sure after that she will agree to a date or at least give you a chance to be her friend." I told him.

"Paul, you are a genius! Thanks bro." He said with his face bright and full of hope.

"No problem man." I sighed. "Wish there was a plan for me... Hell she won't even look at me." I murmured mostly to myself.

"You know, I sense something fishy about Damon. Keep an eye on him" Jacob said after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know I saw him the other day flirting with some girl." Jake answered.

Part of me was happy, part of me was angry. I was happy because if he is cheating on her that means that she will eventually find out and break up with him. At the same time I was angry because he could be hurting her. I decided to watch him and see what will happen.

A couple of periods later, I was walking through the deserted hallways from the bathroom to lunch. I sat at the table in the corner that allows me to see Diala. She was with her friends waiting for Damon to come. A few minutes later, my phone rang. It was Seth. I answered.

"What is it Seth?" I asked him.

"Bring Diala and come to the hallway near the girls' bathroom." He said in a hushed voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Damon is having a heated make out with some bimbo over here. Diala should see this." He said.

I hung up on him and rushed to Diala's table. I grabbed her and rushed out. First she was surprised, the she started struggling to free herself from me. Some I stopped and held her shoulders and said, "Damon is cheating on you." She was shocked. Moments later, she recovered and said, "Liar! You're trying to break us up! You are pathetic!"

It hurt me that she didn't believe me. "Diala, believe me, I'm not lying to you. I can prove it." I told her. Before she could reply I grabbed her hand and pulled her and turned her around the corner where I knew Damon and his sank were. And when we saw them Diala let out a low gasp. They were really in a heated make out. They didn't hear Diala's gasp and kept it up. Diala finally screamed, "What the fuck?" They both turned and looked at us. The bimbo smirked while Damon looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "How could you?" She said, hurt evident in her eyes. Damon walked toward her and tried to hold her hand and kept repeating apologies but she took her hand away.

**_Diala's P.O.V_**

I pulled my hand away. I couldn't let him touch me. I was so hurt. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself." I said in a disgusted tone. I tried to hurt him back, but I don't think this little sentence had the desired effect because it couldn't compare to what I was feeling.

Damon tried to say something but I couldn't listen. I stared at him blankly shaking my head. I felt that I was about to cry. I wouldn't show him I was hurt. I didn't want to show anyone my weakness. I won't shed a tear until I was in the safety of my bedroom or with people that I trust. I kept staring blankly until I was in control to say my following words as emotionlessly as possible, "We're over." I said with a blank stare and a free of emotion voice.

I turned and headed back towards the cafteria. I found Noura and Rawan. I took them and went to the parking lot. They looked at me and knew something was wrong. "Wanna go to my place? My parents traveled and won't be back for a couple of weeks." Noura said. I nodded and we headed there.

Once we were inside her house I started crying and told them what happened.

"Don't be upset hun, it's his loss." Rawan said.

"He is not worth your tears sweety." Noura said.

My friends kept comforting me and calming me down. It eventually worked. They suggested we have a sleep over the whole weekend since we have the house to ourselves to relax and have fun and forget about what happened at school. Rawan and i called our parents and took permission.

A few hours later, after some listening to music and dancing, we got hungry. So we decided to go get our stuff for the sleep over from our homes and then going out to Sue's Diner for dinner.

When we enter the diner we saw that there was a birthday party being held and there weren't any customers other than the ones at the party. We turned to leave so we don't disturb them, but when Sue, the diner's owner and mom's best friend, she insisted that we stay. At first I thought that it was out of kindness to me because she knows me mom. Apparently she heard about my break up. I know La Push is small and word travels fast but seriously, it hasn't even been a day yet! I was totally thankful when she didn't press the issue. It didn't last long, she decided to try to cheer me up and invite us in the party. I reluctantly agreed because I wasn't in the mood to argue. The birthday was for a girl called Emily Young, Sam Uley's fiancée. There were rumors about him leading a cult but I didn't believe them because I had a feeling that he wasn't that bad and people in this small town like to create big things out of nothing. Besides, he never did anything harmful. He is in the council with the elders. Although the story about breaking up with Leah Clearwater for her cousin Emily was true, but I still think it's none of anyone's business.

Most of Sam's friends (gang) were there, including Jacob and Seth. I thanked god that Paul wasn't there, I didn't feel like dealing with him right now. After a while, I found myself wondering where he is. I quickly dismissed that thought, I shouldn't think about him.

Just as i thought that, I heard his deep voice behind me and his warm hand on my shoulder. "Hi." He said. I turned and saw him. I don't know why but we kept staring into each other's eyes for a while. It felt like his eyes were looking inside my soul, reading thoughts. I felt very safe and comfortable. For a moment I wondered why I was pushing him away in the first place. I looked at his face and he really looked beautiful, not just hot. But his expression was a bit nervous; like he was afraid I would run away or something. I found myself involuntary smiling at how cute he looked when he was nervous.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Please, tell me why are you smiling?" He said looking more relaxed. I blushed. I didn't want to tell him that I thought he was cute when he is nervous because... well I just can't! He will laugh at me and probably bully me about it later. Bullying... now I remembered why I should avoid him... he is not a good person.

"You're blushing... tell me what is it?" He said in a gentle voice. I almost melted. What the hell is he doing to me? Why is he making me feel that way? Thanks god he couldn't hear my heart beat.

"I said nothing. I don't have to tell you." I said trying to sound calm, but it sounded rude anyway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure you are already upset about Damon cheating on you. I'm here if you want to talk about it or for anything you want." He said softly. My heart was beating superfast under his charm. Damn him and his hotness. I had to get away. There is no way I'm going to get involved with La Push player and my bully (although I started to somehow forgive him for that, but I will never admit it).

"I don't want anything from you or anything to do with you. Stop harassing me! I have other people to talk to. So stay out of my business please." I said. I saw a very hurt expression cross his face. I felt an urge to comfort him, but I pushed it away and turned away to my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovely readers! Although I wasn't satisfied by the number of reviews for the last chapter, but I am posting this chapter and hoping that i will get more reviews. I promise you the story is getting better. I almost have chapter 6 finished, so show me your excitement by reviewing. I will leave you now with my latest masterpeice. ;)**

**PS. disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

**Chapter 5**

**_Paul's P.O.V_**

I watched her as she walked away toward her friends. She didn't seem pissed or something while we were talking except suddenly at the end. She actually smiled at the beginning! Her smile was dazzling. I felt like the happiest man just because she was smiling. I knew I was right when i thought I had a chance without Damon in the way. I guess I should not start pushing now since the break up is still fresh, but at the same time I will be around so she knows that I am always around just for her. So I just stood there staring at her. At first, she didn't notice me looking, actually ogling her, she really looks perfect. Seth and Jacob were talking, more accurately trying to talk to their imprints, while them Diala was with them. Jake called me. Then he started talking again.

"So I was thinking about the dance at school next weekend, and I was wondering if maybe we can all go to it together. We can be your escorts and dance partners. I'll go with Rawan, Seth will go with Noura, and Paul with Diala." Jacob said. Yes! Jake's a genius. The dance will give me a good chance to show her that I changed.

"Thanks, but no, thanks." Rawan said looking at her friends for help.

"We are going solo. We will go together there." Noura added.

"Don't worry, it won't be as a date if you don't want to, we can be like dance partners and escorts, you know." Jake said quickly, looking at Rawan with begging eyes.

Rawan turned away from him and looked at Dial a, who was suppressing laughter, for help. Diala sent the girls away and stepped toward Jake and whispeed to him so no one will hear, but since we are wolves we heard. "Jake give me your number, I'll call you later. I can convince her to go with you."

Jake's face brightened up and he gave her his number. "Tell Seth that I'll talk Noura into it too" she said. Now Seth was about to start jumping in his place.

When she was about to turn and go, I nudged Jacob and murmered so humans won't hear, "What about me?"

Jake quickly turned her before she walked. "Why don't you go with Paul? I'm sure he will love that." He told her.

"Are you kidding me?" She hissed, "He would love to so that later he would tease me about how stupid I was! Listen Jake, I don't want to go with him even if he was the only guy left. Please let's not talk about him. I wouldn't have helped you guys if i didn't know that you are good and deserve a chance. I trust you and Seth, but I will never trust that ass." She said

Jake and Seth just smiled at her. And with that she left.

I was beyond pissed. She trusted Seth and Jacob but didn't trust me! She thinks I'm an ass! She said she wouldn't go with me even if i was the only guy available. And i thought I had a chance now? Well I guess I have to try harder.. I will never give up.

I was surprised by my thought. It was the first time in my life that I'm willing to try so hard to impress a girl because I have deep feelings for her. The funny thing is that she is the only girl that doesn't want me while all the other girls throw theirselves at me... what an irony.

Ten minutes later, I saw her leave with her friends. I felt strings pulling me after her. I wanted to go after her and hold her in my arms, to my chest and never let go.

I found myself following her. When she was about to enter the car, I called her. "Diala! Wait!"

She turned around and saw me. "What do you want?" She said calmly.

I wanted to tell her that i want her and need her, but that would sound creepy right now and it my scare her away. "Can I talk to you for a minute, please?" I asked. I was always polite with her. I was trying to show her that I'm not as bad as she thinks.

Diala raised her perfect eyebrow and looked at her friends, then at me. Her friends whispered to each other saying "Did he just say please? He must really be desperate then." I wanted to say something but my angel's voice cut me off.

"Fine. But be quick." She said, still in her spot, which was to far away from me for my liking.

"Can we talk alone?" I said slowly, walking toward her.

"Whatever you have to say say it now, because I don't hide anything from my friends." She told me.

I decided to agree with wateber she wants as long as she talks to me. I came nearer to her but stopped when i sensed that she doesn't want me any closer.

"Why won't you go to the dance with me? I promise you won't regret it." I said, deciding to be straight forward. She looked at me with shock.

"Are you seriously asking me why?" She said sounding angry, "We both know that this is the last thing both of us want. Whatever the prank, bet, or dare you are trying to win, i'm sorry to tell you that it won't work on me. I won't allow you to use me like the rest of your skanks."

"What?! You think this is a sick twisted joke, or a bet? You think I could do this to you? I'm really sorry for the past. Go with me to the dance and give me a chance to prove to you that I changed." I told her, moving closer to her and holding her automatically in my arms. I was trying to convince her that I really care. I hoped my feelings radiated to her. I looked in her eyes and was trapped in them. Her eyes always tend to trap me making me unable to think. I started leaning in closer to her. As if realizing what I was trying to do, she suddenly started struggling out of my grip. I held her tighter. Then, for the second time, she kicked me in my groin. "OUCH!" I said and loosened my grip. She took the opportunity and pushed me away. "Just leave me alone you pervert!" She said loudly, "Yes! I do think this is a twisted joke or bet! I KNOW that you would do this to me. And I also know that you are not sorry! You know why? Because you are just a pathetic man-whore that can't get through his thick head that a sane girl can say no to him." She said. Her words stabbed me in the heart like a thousand knives. This is worse than what I thought. She thinks so bad of me.

I have to gain her forgivness... I have to earn her love... I need her.

**_Diala's P.O.V_**

"I. AM. SHOCKED!" I told my friends when we got back to Noura's place. "I can't believe what just happened. How can he ask me such a thing after everything he put me through? And this prank he's playing? How can someone be so cruel?" I continue ranting.

"Well... I don't know... he really seemed honest about what he's saying. And the way he looks at you is very sincere. I don't think i saw him or anyone looking at a girl like that before. He looks at you like Jared looks at Kim." Noura said. I looked at Noura with disbelieve. She of all people should know and understand... she saw how he used to bully me.

"People change, Diala." Rawan said, "and they deserve second chances." Now THAT shocked me.

"Aren't you the one against love and dating?" I said in an accusing tone.

"I'm still against that," she said, "but I'm not against friendship. His apology sounded pretty honest and that he wanted to show you that he changed for the better. Maybe he realized how bad he was and that he should change. And he did. Being friendly won't harm you."

Then why don't you go with Jacob? He also said he would like to be friends." I asked, changing the subject. It worked and it caught her off guard.

"Well... well... that's different. At least i know Jacob and Seth. They are good guys and I trust them." I said and noticed Noura's head snap up at Seth's name. "I know they won't hurt you cuz they know how to treat a girl. Not like that man-whore, who just wants to play with girls just because he knows he's hot!" I quickly put my hand on my mouth and was surprised at the last thing i said.

"So you think he's hot?" Noura asked mischeviously.

"If I hate his guts doesn't mean I'm blind." I retorted.

"Fine then, how about we go with them, but on one condition." Noura said with an evil grin, "You go with Paul and be friendly with him."

I looked at her shocked. "How could you suggest such a thing?!" I yelled, "You know what he did to me!"

"Come on, give him a chance." She answered.

"Let me be your friend... Just. A. FRIEND." Rawan said.

"If I promise to THINK about it," I said "will you to go with them?"

They both know that I'm stubborn and that's propably the best deal they will get, so they agreed.

A couple of hours later, when we were watching a movie a movie, I decided to call Jake. Poor guy will get a heart attack if I didn't call. I got up and went to the porch. I dialed Jake's number... he answer immidiately after the first ring.

"Hello?" Jake said urgently. It was totally obvious that he was beside the phone and waiting for the call. So, being myself, I decided to tease him a little and play on his nerves.

"Hi," I said, "Jake?"

"Yup, it's me." He said.

"It's Diala, I just remembered to call you." I said, trying to stretch the conversation, "You answered fast. If you are waiting for some call, I can call later." I said.

"I was waiting for your call actually. And Seth and Paul are here too. You're on speaker now." I tried to keep myself under control at the mention of Paul's name.

"Hey Seth." I said, totally ignoring Paul.

"Hey Diala." Said Seth.

"Hey beautiful!" That was Paul. I ignored him and stayed silent.

"So, tell us how did it go? Did they agree?" Seth said. He was speaking so quickly, that i started laughing.

**_Paul's P.O.V_**

Seth, Jacob, and I were in my house waiting for the call. Seth and Jacob were lucky to get Diala's help. We were sitting in silence, each in his own world. It looked funny how Jacob had his phone in his hand and was shaking his leg from nervousness and impatience. I don't blame them. I'm nervous too, because Jacob will try and convince Diala to give my a chance.

Suddenly, the phone rang Jacob quickly answered and turned on the speaker.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi. Jacob?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered.

"It's Diala. I just remembered to call you," she said slowly, "you answered fast. If you're waiting some call I can call later."

"I was waiting for you call actually. Seth and Paul are here too. You're on speaker." Jacob said.

"Hey Seth." She said. She didn't say anything to me.

"Hey Diala." Seth said.

I tried to play it cool, so I said, "Hey beautiful."

She didn't answer... Seth decided to cut the awkward silence so he asked quickly, "So how did it go? Tell us. Did they agree?"

My angel started laughing.

"Seth, calm down. No need to talk that fast." She said teasingly.

"C'mon, stop joking now tell us." Jake said.

"Okay, okay, god, you guys are so impatient." She said, "So, we talked and made a deal and they... agreed."

"Really?! Oh my god, i'm so happy, you have no idea! I totally owe you." Seth said, jumping up and down like a kid.

"Thank you so much Lala. You're even better than any sister anyone would ask for." Jacob said happily. I think he was about to start jumping up and down too.

No problem, guys." She said sweetly, but the suddenly switched to an evil tone and said, "but don't you dare make me regret trusting you two with my besties. If you hurt them I swear to god I will haunt you down and kill you and throw your remains to the wolves." Then she started laughing an evil laugh and then the guys joined in.

"Don't worry, Diala. They're safe with us." Jake said.

I nudged Jacob to start talking about me.

"Hey Diala, can I tell you something?" Jake said.

"Sure." She said.

"Paul has really changed. I promise you won't regret it if you agreed on going with him." He told her. There was a silence for a while.

"Why?" She said.

"Why what?" Jake asked confused.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason why should I trust him? Jake, you just said that I'm like your sister, would you let your sister go out with someone like Paul? Someone that is La Push's man-whore, that doesn't care about anyone but himself, someone who laughs at people's sufferings? I know he might be listening right now and I don't really care." She said.

"I totally understand what you just said. But he really changed. And his feelings for you are truely honest. Believe me. You are like a sister to me and if he ever does something to hurt you again I will personally kill him." Jake said, "please."

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

**to be continued... :p**

**hope you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter! yaaaaaaaay! and as i promised here is chapter 6 wich will shock you a little.. but there is a problem that i'm stuck... i dont know what to write after that.. can anyone PM me some ideas please? :)**

**now enjoy the chapter :)  
disclaimer: i don't own twilight (iwish i owned Paul though)**

**Chapter 6**

**_PAUL'S P.O.V_**

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Fine!" She said, "On one condition."

"Anything." I said.

You are only my date to the dance and after that you don't come anywhere near me." She said. Ouch! That hurt.

As you wish but I think you might change your mind after that." I said trying to sound teasing but it didn't work, I sounded like a desperate dreamer.

"Trust me, I won't." She said, "I got a go now, the girls are waiting."

"OK then, good night." Jacob said.

"And tell them good stuff about us." Seth said.

She laughed her angelic laugh. "OK, good night." She said and hung up.

I was over the moon. I can't even describe how happy I am. "She agreed!" I screamed and started jumping up and down. Then I heard Jacob and Seth laughing and remembered that they were there.

"Whipped" they both said.

I sat down and said, "You should've seen yourselves when they agreed." That shut them up.

"We are all whipped." Seth said.

"I'm not complaining." Jacob said.

"Surprisingly, I'm not either." I said. We all started laughing.

**_DIALA'S P.O.V_**

After I hung up, I stood out there on the porch for few minutes. "What the hell did I just agree to?" I said to myself. I know I will somehow regret this. Paul will either act nice to get in my pants or win a bet, or he will mess up and make fun of me all the time. I don't know which is worse.

It started to get chilly, so I went back inside. I saw Noura and Rawan looking at me hold in their laughter. "Were you two eavesdropping?" I said suspiciously. At that, they burst out laughing. "I'll take that as a yes." I said.

"Sorry, Lala, we couldn't help ourselves." Rawan said.

"Yeah, sorry. But we heard that you agreed on going out with lover boy." Noura said smirking.

That caught my attention. "I said I'm only going for you. Because I have a deep feeling that Jacob and Seth are the right guys for you. So please try to appreciate my huge sacrifice!" I said lividly.

"We know but we also think that Paul has changed. You know that i used to hate him to but now I don't as much as I did. Please just give it a try. See how it goes in the dance. Maybe it will convince you that he changed." Noura said.

"But be careful." Rawan said.

Noura nudged her. I don't know why I laughed at that, and the I said "Yeah yeah, whatever."

They both rolled their eyes. It was a funny gesture.

We had fun the rest of the night. We watched movies, listened to music, and talked about the latest gossip. At the end we went to sleep at a late hour. For some reason I couldn't sleep. My mind always drifted to the moment when Paul held me in his arms looking at my eyes straight in my soul. I was afraid that for a second he could read my mind and discover the secret that I've kept hidden all my life. The secret I kept inside me, not even telling my best friends. The secret... is the fact that I always had a crush on Paul. Shocking. I know. I hate to admit the truth even to myself. I don't know how it started, and i still find it weird that even after what he did to me I still feel the strange connection towards him. What's even stranger is that I felt the connection stronger when he came back after his two weeks absence. I never showed my feeling though, for many reasons. First, for some mysterious reason he enjoyed bullying me. Second, he is a player and a man-whore. Third, my parents would never approve because they know his reputation and how bad he is. Damn small towns where everyone knows everything. But it's better that way, after all, my parents know what's best for me. Fourth, I have low self-confidence although it's not shown. You can say that I'm insecure. I always have my guards up especially with boys... Hell I can't even flirt. When Damon used to tell me nice things I would just blush and stay quiet cuz I don't know what to say. I would sometimes just mumble thanks.

Right now I feel a strong urge to tell this black secret to my friends. I got the feeling that it's the right thing to do. So I acted on it. I jump up from the mattress and shook Noura and Rawan shouting at them to wake up. They woke up frantically. I laughed at their horrified expressions for a minute then said, "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Is that why you were shouting like someone just died!?" Noura said shouting, throwing a pillow at me.

"Sorry, but it's urgent." I said, holding in my laugh at the way I woke them up. Oh I'm just hilarious.

They sat down Indian-style and looked at me to start talking. I was nervous. I never said it out loud. I was super nervous.

"Well, I don't know how to say it..." I said slowly, "It's a secret I never said to anyone. I'm afraid you will judge me 'cuz it's really weird." I ranted.

"Shut up and spit it out already!" Noura said.

Rawan shot her a glare, "Don't worry, we won't judge you."

"OK..." I said taking a deep breath, "Well... I kind of..."

"Just say it already!" Noura shouted, sending another pillow at me.

"OK! I HAVE A CRUSH ON PAUL!" I said quickly.

"What?" Noura and Rawan said in unison.

Silence followed that for a while. Noura was the first to recover. "What? Are you sure? How? Why?" She said her tone unbelievable.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." I said, "I guess I always felt that way, but never admitted it even to myself. That's why I don't wanna give him a chance. Because I'm sure he's gonna hurt me. And when he does it will hurt more than when Damon hurt me. On the other hand, part of me wants to give it a try. At least just friendship, to avoid getting hurt. Do you think he really changed?"

"You'll never now until you try." Rawan said smiling. I looked at her shocked because I thought she will be against me. "Just be friends though, and when you are sure he loves you agree to be more. You know what? I think I'm attracted to Jacob too."

"I'm so happy for you Rawan!" I squealed, "I'm sure Jacob is Mr. Right for you." I told her. We turned toward Noura expectantly.

"What are you looking at?" She said, "You know Seth is not my type." She said defensively.

"Who said anything about Seth?" I said smiling knowingly. Her face reddened. She is a stubborn one. Poor Seth.

After that we all went back to sleep. This time I was able to sleep. And I dreamt again of a huge silver wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the late update but i have my excuse. please read this chapter and tell me what u think about it :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

Chapter 7

Diala's P.O.V

The next day was saturday. I woke up after Rawan and Noura. They have already prepared breakfast and we all started eating. While we were eating we made plans to go to Port Angeles to shop for dresses for the dance next week. I felt tons better that I told my friends about my feelings toward Paul. I hoped they wouldn't bring it up though, because I am still getting used to the idea myself. In the afternoon, we started getting ready. I wore light skinny jeans, a bright pink tank top and a light beige let hear jacket that compliments my waist and white snickers because I knew we will walk around alot till we find suitable dresses. Especially that its hard to find something that i like. I applied some eyeliner, masscara, lipgloss, and I let my long curly hair down.

When I got out of the room I saw Rawan already ready wearing a long leaved navy blue t-shirt that makes a nice contrast with her skin color and black skinny jeans and black sneakers. The only make up she had on her was her transparent lipgloss and masscara. She looked really pretty. I envied her a little. A couple of minutes later, Noura came out wearing white skinny jeans, black off the shoulder t-shirt, and black flats. She put on some light make up. I had to say she looked really beatiful.

After we got our bags we left for Port Angeles. When we reached the only big, decent mall in Port Angeles, we went where there are more dress stores. We started our long search for the best dresses. All the time I had a nagging feeling telling me that we are being watched.

Noura found herself a short black dress, with an opening in the back revealing some skin. She got black and gold high heels with golden accessories. It looked stunning on her when she tried it on in the fitting room.

Rawan found herself a knee-long red dress that is tight from the waist and up, and becomes loose from the hips down. She also got some red and silver heels with some silver accessories. She looked really beautiful in it.

As for me, I finally found a dress that i like. It's a strapless short dark purple dress. I bought with it silver heels and silver accessories except for a necklace because I didn't feel like putting one to go with it.

After the long dress-hunting journey, we decided to head to the food court to eat something. We all got McDonald's meals and sat at a table.

And before we start eating we saw three guys in front of us. Jacob, Seth, and... Paul. They looked at us for few minutes. Paul looked at me straight in the eyes and again it felt as if he was looking right inside of me. The look was so intense that I couldn't look away. Finally, Noura got tired from all the staring and asked, "Can we help you with something?"

That shook them out of their dazed state. Seth tried to say something but it wasn't coherent. Rawan and I held in our laughter while Noura just rolled her eyes. Jacob jumped in to save poor Seth and said, "We were wondering if we can sit with you. He said that while looking at Rawan then at me pleadingly for help. Noura was about to refuse but I nudged her and agreed instead.

The three huge guys looked like three little kids on christmas morning. I've got to admit, it was a funny view. When they sat down and a minute passed in awkward silence, Seth started talking.

"So what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Shopping, obviously." Noura answered a bit rudely.

"What are you doing here? I thought guys didn't like shopping." Rawan asked curiously.

"We needed some things for the dance." Jacob said jumping at the opportunity to talk to her. I decided to tease Rawan and Noura a bit.

"We were shopping for the dance too! Seth and Jacob you guys are gonna love the dresses Noura and Rawan bought. You two should consider yourselves lucky for going with them." I said excitedly.

Rawan and Noura both shot me death glares with bright red faces, while the two guys had matching bright faces. If I didn't know any better I would've thought they're twins.

"What about your dress?" The only person who was silent all the while asked suddenly.

"None of your business." I said coldly. Why did I feel pain in my chest suddenly when I talk to him like that

I guess payback's a both because the Noura decided to get back at me. "Diala's dress is amazing! I guess you should be ready to fight guys off in the dance." Noura said. I shot her a death glare that cut her off. When I looked at Paul, he was smiling at me a big shiny smile that can split his face to too.

"Can I see the dress?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Why? Wanna surprise me baby?" He said cockily.

"No!" I said, "Why do you wanna see it anyways?"

"T-t-t-to...to..." was he stuttering?

"To know what color of flowers to get you." Jacob said.

"He doesn't have to." I said, glaring at Jake a little then unleashing the rest of the glare at Paul.

"It's purple." I was shocked that Rawan was the one who said it.

Jacob focused his attention on her again... seriously the boys are acting creepy.

Seth was trying to get Noura's attention with small talk.

This led me to get stuck with Paul. He leaned in like he had something to say. "You know? I haven't forgotten our kiss. It was amazing... Didn't you feel the fireworks when our lips touched?" he felt that too? "Can we have a repeat?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was insane. I leaned in to answer. He smiled at our closeness. "I only agreed to go with you so i could get them coupled up." I said sternly, "so don't get carried away."

"Why do you hate me so much?" He said with voice holding some anger in it.

"I don't." I said remembering that i should give time a chance but his attitude makes it hard, "I just don't see us together... you are not my type."

"Why? What makes you think I'm not your type?" He said. Is he serious? I looked at him incredelously.

"Well, let's see. You are La Push's man-whore, you are a player, you are known for your temper, oh and don't forget that you used to bully me for a long time." I said. I can't believe that I had the courage to say that to his face. He brought all this courage that i never knew was inside me.

"OK, I know that I used to bully you and that's was the biggest mistake in my life. And I'm sorry. I wanna make it up to you even if it cost me my life. And as for the girls, I changed. I swear. Ask everyone. You are the only girl I see." He said intensly. "Give me a chance to prove to you that i changed." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Why now? Why me? Why so suddenly?" I asked.

"I can't explain right now but I will, I promise" he said. "Give me a chance to prove it to you." He pleaded again... his look was so intense that i couldn't resist.

I sighed. "OK! Fine! Fine! I'll give you a chance to be my FRIEND! And you prove whatever you wanna prove, although I'm pretty sure that you won't convince me."

"Thank you. Thank you." He sighed in relief, "I promise you won't regret it"

What the hell did I just agree to again?

**thanx for reading, my dear loyal readers :)**

**please tell me what u think**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey readers i hope u like and enjoy the chapter... don't forget to RER (read, enjoy, review)**

**btw i was wondering should the next chapter be Paul revealing that he is a wolf? read the chapter and decide :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight :'(**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Paul's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! She just agreed to give me a chance. Although it is just friends, but it is better than nothing though.

Here she is, sitting in front of me, eating her meal. Which reminded me that I'm hungry.

"Can I have some?" I ask her.

"Get your own." She answered.

"Please... just some fries." I said.

"I said go get your own!" She said, slapping my hand away when I reached for the french fries.

"Fiesty." I whisper-yelled.

"What?" She glared.

"You said we are friends now. I thought friends share food." I said.

"Fine." She said.

She took half of the fries to herself and gave me the rest. She looked beautiful even when eating.

"So... what's your favorite color?" I asked her.

She looked at me weirdly, but stayed silent.

"I thought we are OK now." I said taking her hand in mine. She pulled away.

"Paul..." I loved when she said my name, "this will take time. You can't expect me to change my opinion in you and become best buddies like nothing ever happened just because you said so."

Another bang in my chest. She still isn't comfortable around me. What should I do? This is driving me crazy. She is driving me crazy.

"Why are you blocking your heart?" I asked her. She almost spat out her drink.

**Diala's P.O.V**

When I heard what he said, I almost spat out my drink. Did he know? But how? That's impossible! I looked at my friends that were by now looking at me too.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I have a feeling you are blocking out your heart when it comes to me. You just listen to your brain." He said.

"Well maybe because my brain is smarter, but no matter what your heart is always right and you should put it into consideration." He said this looking right in my eyes. For a second I thought he could see right inside of me. So I broke eye contact. I honestly didn't know what to answer. Noura realized my uncomfortable situation and spoke up.

"We should go now. It was nice talking to you guys." She said.

Yeah. It was really nice. We should do it more often.. you know... gather together from time to time." Jacob said looking at Rawan.

She nodded politely picking up her bags and standing up. Noura and I did the same.

"Need a ride?" Seth offered. It was nice of him.

"No thanks. We got a car" Noura said. Surprisingly, she was polite. I wonder why. (Ha ha)

"OK then, we'll walk you to the car." Paul said simply.

I didn't say anything. So my dear sweet Rawan did instead, "That would be nice." She said.

To say that the walk to car was awkward will be an underestimation. Paul stuck to me like my shadow on one side, Jacob was on my other side so I couldn't talk to Rawan or Noura. Beside Jake was Rawan then Seth then Noura. It seemed like seperated us on purpose. I thought of starting a conversation with Jacob to break te silence. Just as I turned to talk, he started talking to Rawan. Then Seth started talking to Noura. Guess I'm stuck with Paul.

**Paul's. P.O.V**

We walked slowly heading out of the mall. She seemed uncomfortable as the guys each started talking with his imprint. So I decided to continue out conversation.

"So... you still didn't answer my question." I said smoothly. She looked confused. Still adorable.

"What question,Paul?" She said. Can't help but admire how she says my name.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked again. She rolled her eyes.

"Purple." She said after a moment of silence.

"Mine is..." I turned her to face me and looked into her eyes," chocolate brown." I said the color of her eyes, which is true it became my favorite color. I saw her eyes widen and the adorable blush conquring her cheeks. She turned her face trying to hide it. It's a crime to hide such an adorable blush.

"Good for you." She said, trying to act nonchalant but I can see r right through it.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Italian food and burgers." She said.

"Me too... plus hotdogs." I told her.

"Yummie." She said. But her lack of excitement was obvious. I was really getting irritated. I wanted her to be happy with me. I grabbed her and carried her bridal style and ran to the forest. She screamed and tried to wiggle her way out but I had a tight a tight grip on her. When we reached a little clearing, I put her down.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

**Diala's P.O.V**

"I want to talk to you properly!" He yelled back. He looked pretty irritated.

"We were talking back there, idiot!" I said.

"You were barely talking. Every word you said was like a slap, like you were obliged to answer. Diala, my angel, I lo-like you alot. I would do anything just to see you smile. Just don't shut me off." He said looking right into my eyes. His words cut through me again. How does he always know what to say?

I was conflicted. On one hand he did torture me, although I somewhat forgive him. And I'm also afraid of his reputation... I'm afraid that he'll hurt me if I give in. Besides, I can't give him what he wants. I'm a girl with high morals, I'm not a slut. On the other hand, I'm not sure I can control my felings toward him much longer. And the way he acts around me proves that he really changed and this is not helping at all. I don't know what to believe. I felt tears on my cheeks and I tried brushing them away with the back of my hand., but it was too late. He saw.

"Dial a, why are you crying?" He asked, "Did I say something wrong?" He panicked.

"No... nothing's wrong." I said.

"Don't lie to me. I can feel something's wrong." He said.

"I'm sorry! I'm just conflicted okay! I don't understand why I feel that way." I said.

"Feel what?" He asked. OMG I almost told him. I have to get out of here.

**pleeeeeease tell me what you think... xoxo**


End file.
